


Lap Dance

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Body, Mind, and Soul [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Lucifer, Cute Lucifer, Fluff, Lapdance, Lapdance fail, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer tries to give Michael a lap dance. It doesn't quite work out as he'd planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lap Dance

Lucifer’s hands tremble as he pops the CD into the player. He’s _actually_ going to do this, and best of all, Michael doesn’t suspect a thing.

 

_Girl, please excuse me if I’m coming on too strong._

 

“Luka, you know I hate this song,” Michael complains.

 

Lucifer freezes. A memory of Michael making a fuss when this song came on the radio a few weeks ago flashes across his mind. He’d thought that Michael was just complaining about 21st century music in general. Then he puffs himself up and sets his shoulders. He’s _not_ going to let that ruin his plans. “Shut up,” he growls.

 

_Girl, please excuse me if I’m misbehaving – oh!_

 

He lets his robe slip off his body, revealing a toned body clad in nothing but a pair of silky pink panties and two pasties. One of them falls to the floor and he growls and rips the other one off before climbing on Michael’s lap.

 

_Baby, I like it! Come on and give me some more!_

 

“I am going to blow your mind,” he announces as he starts to wiggle his hips. After thirty seconds of grinding against Michael, he realizes that he isn’t really sure what lap dancers _do._

 

“Oh, Luka, you have don’t have any idea what to do, do you?” Michael asks gently as he hands find Lucifer’s hips.

 

Lucifer deflates. “Um... No.” He buries his face in his hands. “I was just trying to do something nice for you!” He whines. “I’m such a loser!”

 

“No, baby, you’re not a loser. This was so sweet of you! And you even put on those panties I love to see in you in!” Michael tries to reassure him.

 

Lucifer looks down at his lap, only to see that he’d put on the wrong pair of underwear. He’d been reaching for the pink lacey panties, but he’d accidently grabbed the cotton ones with little cartoon bears on them. He blushes at the sight of his half-hard cock trapped in the fabric. “I’m so stupid,” he sighs.

 

Michael gently turns him around and plants a soft kiss on his lips. “You are perfect, Lu. I don’t need you to give me lap dances or dress up for me. I love you and your bear panties and the fact that you tried to do something so nice for me, even if it didn’t work out.” He slips his hands under Lucifer’s thighs and lifts him up. “Come on, sweetie. Let me show you a better use for that pretty little butt of yours.”

 

Lucifer flushes. “I’d like that,” he whispers.


End file.
